Hide N' Seek
by Shadow Flame 777
Summary: He lowered his eyes and jutted his lower lip slightly. 'That's cute... Wait what' Touko thought before the red eyed boy blurted quietly, "Hide 'N Seek." An Uroborusshipping fic, or Red x Touko/Hilda/White. Also has Isshushipping in the second chapter. Please rate and review and most all, enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hide N' Seek**

**Chapter 1**

**Red x Touko**

**Rating- ****K**

**Ships- ****Red x Touko/Hilda/White **

**Disclaimer: ****I do NOT own Pokémon, but that would be awesome.**

**Here is a fic. Blue, Red, and Touko are kids in elementary school. Oh, the FEELS! I sympathize with Blue in this, with me having absolutely NO upper body strength. *sighs* The only time I use my upper body is in typing these. Anyway, please rate and review and check out some of my other stories if you liked this. I have another that has a small one shot with Red and Touko. Now, enjoy!**

* * *

The young five year old, Touko, smiled happily as she ran out of the school doors with her fellow kindergarteners to the playground. She sighed happily as she laid her eyes on the playground. Recess. Her favorite part of the day. She felt happy on her first day of kindergarten, especially now that it was time for recess.

She looked around the area to see what she would do this time. The playground was exceptionally large and covered in mulch and had many kinds of monkey bars and slides; ranging colors from red and blue to gray and purple. The play area's perimeter had a black iron fence which had a gate with a lock, which she was standing by. Many large trees were scattered about the playground with reddish-yellow leaves falling gracefully onto the earth, which was already covered with leaves.

To her right was the largest set of monkey bars, usually only the bigger kids like the second graders would play on those. They were so high, so much it was intimidating to children her age. In front of her about fifteen feet was the arrangement of slides, with children playing and chasing around happily, loudly yelling as they played various games. About twenty feet away from the slides were swings with children swooshing back and forth with metallic screeches emitting from the chains.

To her left was the arrangement of metal bars for things such as pull ups. Two boys, probably a few years older than her, were occupying the metal bars. One just stood to the side with the other struggled to pull himself up. The boy doing the pull ups had light brown, spiky hair, a black shirt with a necklace, and purple pants. He seemed to shake with every pull up, making him appear rather pathetic. The other boy had midnight black hair and a cap that was red and white and blue jeans. He wore a black shirt underneath a jacket with white sleeves and collar while the rest of it was red. The boy also had black fingerless gloves. The outfit reminded Touko of a poke ball.

"Threeee….Fouuuur!" the brown haired male yelled out, still struggling to take his own body weight. The other male just crossed his arms over his chest and raised his eyebrows and looked at him with amusement, obviously not having faith in his acquaintance in doing much more.

_'They look promising.'_ The kindergartner thought. Touko didn't have any good friends yet because all of her friends were still in preschool and her brother was in another homeroom, and his recess time was different; so she was alone. Maybe these guys could entertain her.

"Hi! I'm Touko! What are your names?" she said walking over to the boys. She looked towards them expectantly. The capped one looked at her while the boy going against gravity began in a drawn out voice,

"I'm-"

"Keep counting!" the capped boy said annoyed, narrowing his red eyes at him.

"Nyaah... Fiiiive!" the seemingly exhausted boy said as those he was in pain and about to give out any moment.

"I'm Red, and over there is Blue." Red said, answering her question.

"Yeah, and-"

"I said keep counting!" Red snapped at him, shutting him up.

"Gyahh... Siiiixx!" Red didn't want Blue to get her attention. Sure, she asked both of their names, but the moment Blue opened his mouth Red felt the need to shut him up. He knew with Blue's big ego, he was going to catch Touko's attention, whether it be good or bad, he wouldn't be able to even get involved much.

"Is he OK?" Touko asked with a confused look painted on her face.

"He's fine." he shrugged off, as if this was a regular occurrence. Red observed the younger girl standing in front of him. She had long, chocolate brown hair in a high ponytail, and pale skin. Her skin was not sickly, more like porcelain. Her hair looked shiny in the mid-day sun. Her eyes were a mystifying bright blue, as if tiny bits of ice were lingering in a pool of water. She wore jeans and a purple shirt with short sleeves.

"Uggh... Seeevveeenn!" Blue said, nearly wailing it out, but the other two didn't notice.

"So why is he doing pull ups if he doesn't seem to like it so much?" Touko asked motioning towards Blue, his arms wiggling from the physical activity.

"This ding-dong over here thought he could beat me in a Pokémon battle on our NES and bet whoever lost had to do one hundred pull ups; and lost." Red smirked in triumph at the last part.

"You **barely** won Red!" Blue retorted as he began pulling himself up again, wobbly all over.

"I knocked out all of your Pokémon with one, you were creamed Blue." the red eyed boy said simply.

"What grade are you in?" the young girl asked curiously.

"Third grade. You?" Red asked as the two watched Blue suffer in his own doing, like a spider caught in its own web.

"I'm in kindergarten!" she said, putting her hand on her hips, feeling pride come through her. "I finally feel like a big kid now!" she said, not caring about the thought that just came out of her mouth.

"Ha! Pleeeeaasse! If anyone is the big kid here, it's me!" Blue said as he finished his pull up. "Nyygggyaah! Teeenn!" he breathed out.

"Yes Blue, because big kids **totally** struggle with doing ten pull ups." Touko deadpanned. Red snickered at her side. "At this rate, it'll take you 'till high school to get to one hundred." Red laughed at the statements. For whatever reason, it made Touko's face warm and gave her a weird feeling in her tummy.

Blue looked at her accusingly and got off the metal bars, catching his breath before saying,

"Oh yeah!? If you're such a big kid, why don't you do all the pull ups I did, ten!" holding up his fingers in her face. Touko, still with her hands on her hips a yelled a,

"Fine!" before marching over to the metal bars. Red's eyes narrowed as Blue crossed his arms over his chest as he smirked, thinking she wouldn't be able to do it. Red knew Blue had far too much pride for his own good.

Touko looked back at Blue before sticking her tongue out him, and Blue, not being one for backing down to a fight, returned the favor. Red rolled his eyes at his friends' quirks. Even though he was in third grade, he never did that stuff. He was usually quieter and did not speak unless spoken to. Touko looked up to the metal bar, craning her neck. It was much taller than her, with her being five and actually shorter than most kids her age. She heard Blue snicker behind her.

_'Dumb butt.' _She thought. "Shut up, Blue." she said calmly before taking one hand to the cold metal. Blue did as told, gawking at her nerve to tell him, Blue Oak of all people, to shut up. Red chuckled at his side, waiting for the situation to unfold. Taking her other hand and positioning herself for the pull up. "One. Two. Three." she began counting. She lifted herself with ease. This was a piece of cake. Blue only continued to gawk at the young girl while she continued counting. "Four. Five." she stated calmly before taking one of her hands off and did the rest of the pull ups with one arm. "Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten." she dropped her arm, landing softly on the ground. With a smirk plastered on her face, she turned to see the two boys.

Blue's jaw was about to hit the mulch covered ground and his blue eyes were as wide as saucers. Red even seemed impressed. He could do pull ups, but not with only one arm.

Touko strode over to the third graders and asked,

"Who's the big kid now?" Red looked to Blue, knowing that the question was directed to him. Blue snapped himself out of his faze and flipped his hair before saying,

"Tch, you just got lucky. Don't think you'll ever best me at anything!" Touko merely raised her eyebrows at the statement. Red sighed at his friend's arrogance.

"So? Whaddya wanna do now?" Touko asked. They could sit and watch Blue do ninety more pull ups, but that would take forever and be boring after a while. Red seemed deep in thought as he narrowed his eyebrows in a thoughtful manner. He lowered his eyes and jutted his lower lip slightly.

_'That's cute... Wait what?'_ Touko thought before the red eyed boy blurted quietly,

"Hide 'N Seek."

"Then who's gonna be it? And what about the base?" Blue asked.

"We can do the thing where we count and say, 'Not it!' and whoever says it last or too early is it. And these metal bars can be the base." Touko suggested, gesturing to the structure. The other nodded in agreement with the idea. Blue held up his fingers to signal to start the count down. All of them said,

"One, two, three, NOT IT!" They all had said it at the same time and continued the game for a few minutes. "ONE, TWO-"

"CHEESE IT!" Blue said before the trio could finish. Red and Touko looked at him in confusion and were silent for a few moments until Red asked,

"CHEESE IT?" incredulously.

"I'M SORRY! I GOT HUNGRY AND I THOUGHT OF CHEESE ITS!" the other boy yelled back.

"You're still it, Blue." Touko said with her arms crossed over her chest. Said boy huffed and pouted, seeing no way out of it.

"Fine..." he grumbled. The third grader walked to the bars and with his back towards his play mates, put his hands over his eyes and said, "I'm gonna count to fifty! ONE! TWO!"

Red and Touko looked at each other frantically, not knowing where to hide. Coming to a silent agreement to look for a spot, the two ran off from the base, but tried to be quiet, not wanting Blue to get an idea where they would be. They ran to the slides, hoping to find a spot. They could hear Blue counting,

"TEN! ELEVEN! TWELVE!" The two had to find a spot before it was too late. The thrill of a time limit was hitting them like a brick. Their eyes darted around until Red spotted a space in the mulch behind a gray slide; a perfect fit for him and Touko. Grabbing said girl's hand with his gloved one, he basically dragged her to the hiding spot. Stooping low to fit, he took her with him, making them out of sight from most people around them, still holding her hand. Most kids never even used this slide, since it was so small. "TWENTY-FIVE! TWENTY-SIX! TWENTY-SEVEN!" Blue counted in the distance. The only reason they heard him was that his voice was just so tootin' loud.

Touko peeked over to look at Blue. He was still at the same place where they left him and hands over his face and his back towards them. She shrunk back so she wouldn't be seen and said quietly to her play mate,

"Good spot, Red." Said boy smiled, not like a large grin, but smiled. Touko and Red sat for a moment before realizing they were still hand in hand. The two blushed profusely and snatched their hands away into their laps.

_'Smooth Red, __**very**__ smooth__.__'_ the scarlet eyed third grader thought. The two sat in awkward silence waiting for Blue to finish counting and hopefully be able to make a run for the base once he was far away enough.

Red sat by her, not knowing what to do at the moment. If they talked Blue might hear them and their cover would be blown. But Red wasn't very good with words any way. He actually surprised himself with how much he talked to her being they only knew each other for a few minutes.

"FOURTY-NINE! FIFTY! READY OR NOT, HERE I COME!" Blue yelled as he uncovered his eyes. He looked around to see if he could find any sign of Red or Touko.

He quickly ruled out half of the playground with it being either open area or having monkey bars or swings, where they would have been easily noticeable. He made his way over to some tall trees behind the duo's hiding spot. He tried to be quiet, so he could scare them, but they already knew he was close. He crept quietly, walking on his tippy toes.

Red peeked to Blue jumping behind a tree; his friend thought they were there. He quickly shrunk back into his position when Blue turned around, not wanting to be in eye shot. The blue eyed girl and scarlet eyed boy sat in utter silence, feeling the sensation of fear and excitement only Hide and Seek could give.

"Ahhhh... HAH! Awww… WHERE COULD THEY BE?!" They heard their friend yell, him sneaking up on another tree only to find no one.

Touko moved her foot slightly as she took a peek to see Blue sulking slightly. Red leaned over slightly, maybe to catch a glimpse of their pursuer. Touko quickly snapped her head back to Red's side when Blue turned to their direction; making her lips collide with Red's.

It wasn't necessarily perfect; their teeth clanked and their lips were both slightly chapped. Also they had no experience in kissing. The two just sat there, they lips still connected. Their eyes looked as if they would fall out of their sockets, their faces flushed crimson. Red's hands became sweaty and Touko's stomach became filled with what she identified as Butterfree. They felt so nervous yet so oddly happy at the same time. They just looked at each other, not knowing what to do.

"THERE YOU ARE!" The yell brought the two out of their trance, the two pulling apart. They heard little feet run on the mulch behind them. Blue had found them by spotting Touko's small foot and was gonna get them if they didn't act.

"Run!" Touko yelled as she grabbed Red's hand; like he had done with hers earlier. They ran at full speed towards the base, with Blue not far behind. Trampling on the mulch, they dodged the other kids and monkey bars and slides, in a valiant effort to make it.

They finally made it to the metal bars after letting out a spurt of energy and grabbed the bars, panting. Blue caught up with them a moment later, bending over slightly so his hands were on his knees to catch his breath. After all three caught their breath, Touko spoke up.

"That was a close one." Red nodded, sweat wetting his black eyebrow.

"Yeah, it took me a while to find you guys. What were you even doing anyways? I couldn't see you very well, but you were up to something." Blue said, making the other two blush red again, recalling the event that happened only a few moments before. The teacher's whistle blew, calling back all the other third graders back to class. Blue shrugged, forgetting his question. "Oh well. Smell ya later Touko!" he yelled before he waved and ran to his classmates. Red turned to Touko, his face the color of his name's sake, but he smiled, making Touko have the Butterfree in her stomach have a party.

Touko twiddled her thumbs, a nervous, but rare habit of hers. She hardly ever got nervous when it came to people.

"We should, uh… play again sometime…?" she asked timidly. Red nodded quickly, and shoved his hands in his pockets, his own personal nervous habit.

"Y-Yeah, that'd be great!" he said, feeling ecstatic and slightly embarrassed at the same time. He glanced at his class, about to leave. He looked back at Touko, smiled, waved, and said, "Bye!" before he had to catch with his fellow third graders before he got left behind and got into trouble. Touko yelled,

"Good bye, Red!" as she waved her little hand in the air, eager for their next encounter.

**To be continued...  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hide 'N Seek**

**Chapter 2**

**Shadow Flame 777**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. **

**Shippings: Uroborusshipping implications and you gotta read to find out the other one… **

**OK! Since you guys liked this and asked for a sequel, here it is. *sigh* I love making these. This one is shorter than the chapter before because I thought the first would just be a one shot, but obviously that is not true anymore. Now please rate, review, and enjoy.**

* * *

Touko and her twin brother Touya hopped on the school bus happily. They both shared grins on their young faces. After taking their seats, they patiently waited for the other students to arrive.

"How was your day, Touya?" the girl asked said boy.

"Great! I have an awesome teacher, we had a long recess, and I made some friends!" he said excitedly.

"Cool! What are they like?"

"Well, Cheren is really smart and wears glasses. Bianca is a fun girl with blonde hair. She's kinda clumsy." Touya said before laughing slightly. "Did you make any friends?" he said.

His sister blushed slightly remembering recess, but said,

"Yeah! Two third graders! One is named Blue and the other Red!" Her brother looked happy but slightly confused.

"Who would name their child after a color?"

Touko shrugged, not having thought about that before.

"Dunno. But they're fun." She said happily. "I kinda sorta have a play date with Red…" she then muttered. The other twin gawked at his sister's last statement.

"You've got a play date with a third grader?!" he yelled loudly. His sister shushed him and whispered quietly,

"Keep it down! I dunno when it is. He just said yes, OK?"

"Wait… you asked him?" Touya began.

"Yeah, why?" His sister asked with suspicious eyes.

"You are the first girl I know to ask the guy out on a date." He said before giggling at her red face.

"I-It's not a date!" she yelled angrily.

"You said it was!" he said retorted.

"PLAY date, Touya! Not a DATE DATE!" she yelled again.

"Whatever. I gotta say, not many kindergartners get dates with third graders on the first day of school!"

"Touya… It. Is. Not. A. Date." His sister spelled out for him syllable by syllable while slowly clapping her hands with each. Said boy just rolled his eyes as more children got on the bus. One lad in particular caught Touya's eye. He was fairly tall and had long, unruly green hair in a ponytail. He quietly sat in his seat in the row next to the twins with a large book bag in the seat next to him. The bag seemed to bulge due to the contents within it.

"That's a big back pack." The brown eyed boy commented while his sister looked over to see the green haired boy. The other male looked to his side seeing the young boy point to his stuffed back pack. He raised an eyebrow at the younger boy.

"Yes. It is full of papers containing mathematical problems and equations and some textbooks with essential information." He stated. Touya's mouth dropped at the excessive vocabulary and how fast he talked. "It is full of math homework." The green haired boy explained. Understanding lit the younger boy's eyes.

"OHHH! Gotcha! That's a lot of homework!" The other boy nodded.

"That's what happens when you're in the third grade."

"That sucks. I like to play." Touya said with a pout. The other boy laughed before talking again.

"I don't mind math homework. I find it enjoyable. What's your name?"

"I'm Touya! This is my sister, Touko!" Said girl waved to the boy, who waved back.

"I'm N." The lad said. The twins looked at him confusion.

"Wait… Repeat that please." Touko asked, not sure if what she heard was right.

"N. My name is N." N repeated. Touya paused, looking at the lad now known as N. He opened his mouth to say something, but when no words came out, he shut it.

"Umm… Alright…" the younger boy said awkwardly. The three sat in awkward silence as more children piled on the bus for a few moments before a light bulb went off in Touya's head. "N, you said you are a third grader, right?" he asked with a mischievous grin beginning to form on his young face.

"Yes, I did." N replied.

"Then do you know this 'Red' my sister speaks of that she has a date with?" Touya said while his sister punched his arm roughly though she blushed. "Sorry I mean, PLAY date with?" he asked but he was about to laugh because he knew his sister was seething.

"Does he have black hair?" N asked, making sure he had the right person in his mind. He didn't know everyone in his class yet and had trouble remembering names.

"Yeah, that's him." Touko answered. N nodded.

"Yes I know him. He seems rather quiet. He is friends with a boy named Blue."

"I met him today too. He's pretty obnoxious, and kinda wimpy." Touko said, remembering his difficulty with pull ups.

"That sounds like him." N confirmed.

"The thing I wanna know is…" Touya said, bringing their attention back to him. "WHO NAMES THEIR CHILD AFTER A COLOR?!" he yelled loudly. N thought for a moment.

"Well, it appears that Red's and Blue's parents do." He said simply. Touya sighed. People at this school were weird. For crying out loud, he was talking to a boy named, "N."

"Hey N?" he asked as he turned to face said boy.

"Yes, Touya?"

"Why are you named, 'N'? Is it short for something?" he asked with genuine curiosity. The greenette's face turned pink before he awkwardly began to pull things out of his book bag.

"T-That's not of any importance." He stuttered out, beginning to work on math homework. The bus pulled to a stop and the door opened. Touko looked out the window to see their home.

"We're here, Touya." The girl said before standing up. Her brother had a confused look on his face.

"Well that was fast," he began, but the look of confusion turned into a cheerful smile. "Well N," he said turning to the blushing boy. "I enjoyed talking to you! Bye!" he yelled before he walked towards the door with his sister behind him. N's face turned from pink to red and he awkwardly waved them farewell.


End file.
